0adfandomcom-20200214-history
Seleucids
The Seleucid Empire was a Hellenistic state ruled by the Seleucid dynasty founded by Seleucus I Nicator following the division of the Macedonian empire following the death of Alexander the Great. Seleucus received Babylonia and, from there, expanded his dominions to include much of Alexander's near eastern territories. At the height of its power, it included central Anatolia, the Levant, Mesopotamia, Kuwait, Persia, Afghanistan, Turkmenistan, and northwest parts of India. As a Diadochi faction, or successor faction of the Macedonians they share many common technologies, units and structures with them while also being Hellenistic. Civilization Traits * To be expanded, since this civilization is under development. Civilization Bonus *Cleruchy. (Klēroukhia) **History: The Seleucid kings invited Greeks, Macedonians, Galatians (Gauls), Cretans, and Thracians alike to settle in within the vast territories of the empire. They settled in military colonies called cleruchies (klēroukhia). Under this arrangement, the settlers were given a plot of land, or a kleros, and in return were required to serve in the great king's army when called to duty. This created a upper-middle class of military settlers who owed their livelihoods and fortunes to the Syrian kings and helped grow the available manpower for the imperial Seleucid army. A side effect of this system was that it drained the Greek homeland of military-aged men, a contributing factor to Greece's eventual conquest by Rome. **Effect: This unlocks the Seleucid expansion building, similar to Civic Centers for other factions. It is weaker and carries a smaller territory influence, but is cheaper and built faster. ***Train settler-soldiers of various nationalities. ***Min. distance from other Military Colonies: 100 meters. *Military Reforms (Stratiotikés Metarrythmíseis) **History: Seleucid and indeed Successor warfare evolved over the course of the 3rd and 2nd centuries. Contact with Eastern upstarts such as the Parthians and constant revolts of peripheral satrapies such as Bactria caused the Seleucids to reform their military and change their tactics, specifically in the cavalry arm. War with the Romans from the West and invasions from the Galatians also forced the Seleucids to evolve their infantry regiments to be more flexible. **Effect: At the City Phase, the Seleucids are given the choice of unlocking one of two sets of Champions: Traditional Army and Reform Army. ***Traditional Army ****Silver Shield Pikeman ****Scythe Chariot ***Reform Army ****Romanized Swordsman ****Seleucid Cataphract Team Bonus *Name: Syrian Tetrapolis. **History: The political core of the Seleucid Empire consisted of four 'sister' cities: Antioch (the capital), Seleucia Pieria, Apamea, and Laodicea. **Effect: Allied Civic Centers are 20% cheaper. Unique Technologies *Hellenistic Metropolises **History: Beginning with Alexander, the Hellenistic monarchs founded many cities throughout their empires, where Greek culture and art blended with local customs to create the motley Hellenistic civilization. **Effect: Civic Centers gain double Health and double default arrows. *Marriage Alliance (Epigamia) **History: Seleucus I Nicator invaded the Punjab region region of India in 305 BC, confronting Chandragupta Maurya (Sandrokottos), founder of the Mauryan empire. It is said that Chandragupta fielded an army of 600,000 men and 9,000 war elephants (Pliny, Natural History VI, 22.4). Seleucus met with no success and to establish peace between the two great powers and to formalize their alliance, he married his daughter to Chandragupta. In return, Chandragupta gifted Seleucus a corps of 500 war elephants, which would prove a decisive military asset for Seleucus as he fought the rest of Alexander's successors. **Effect: A one-time purchase of 20 Indian War Elephants from the Mauryan Empire. Seleucid Empire The Seleucid Empire was a Hellenistic state ruled by the Seleucid dynasty founded by Seleucus I Nicator following the division of the Macedonian empire following the death of Alexander the Great. Seleucus received Babylonia and, from there, expanded his dominions to include much of Alexander's near eastern territories. At the height of its power, it included central Anatolia, the Levant, Mesopotamia, Kuwait, Persia, Afghanistan, Turkmenistan, and northwest parts of India. As a Diadochi faction, or successor faction of the Macedonians they share many common technologies, units and structures with them while also being Hellenistic. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Agora'' (Civic center) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Syrias Gyne'' (Syrian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Thureophoros Polites'' (Militia Thureos Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry. ***''Pezakontistes Aravikos'' (Arab Javelineer) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Hippakontistes Polites'' (Militia Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. ***''Seleukos A'Nikator'' (Seleucus I "The Victor") f, 500 w, 3 pop, 60 sec: All elephant units within his vision, +20% attack and speed. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Antiokhos G'Megas'' (Antiochus III "The Great") f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: All cavalry units, +2 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Antiokhos D'Epiphanes'' (Antiochus IV "The Righteous") f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: All nearby enemy buildings, siege engines and ships, -20% health. **''Oikos'' (House) w, 50 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''Peristyle'' (House Garden) f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Syrias Gyne'' (Syrian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Fertility Festival'' f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''Apotheke'' (Storage Pit) w, 40 sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Servants'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Serfs'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Slaves'' f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Sitobolion'' (Farmstead) w, 45 sec: Dropsite for food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Agros'' (Farming Field) w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Epaulos'' (Corral) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Limenas'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. ***''Ploion Halieutikon'' (Fishing boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Fishing net'' w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Ploion Phortegikon'' (Trading Ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Dieres'' (Light Warship) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. ***''Seleukidon Trieres'' (Seleucid Trireme) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 30 units. Can fire up to 13 arrows with garrison. ***''Fish salting'' f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata undergirding'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Penteres'' (Heavy Warship) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 30 sec: Unlocked in City Phase. Can garrison up to 10 catapults to increase fire power. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Prophylax'' (Outpost) w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Palisade / Wooden Walls'' to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) ***''Palisade gates'' w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. ***''Palisade'' w, 7 sec **''Wooden tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. **''Stratones'' (Barracks) w, 150 s, 150 sec: Can garrison up to 10 units. ***''Thureophoros Polites'' (Militia Thureos Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry. ***''Chalkaspides'' (Bronze Shield Pikeman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry. ***''Pezakontistes Aravikos'' (Arab Javelineer) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Hippeus Medikos'' (Median Light Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Hippotoxotes Dahae'' (Dahae Horse Archer) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Living conditions'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. *''Town Phase'' **''Naos'' (Temple) s, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Hiereus'' (Healer) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer. ***''Healing range'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. ***''Healing rate'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. ***''Healing range 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Healing rate 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Devine Offerings'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Emporion'' (Market) ***''Emporos'' (Trader)f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Persian traders have +25% reddit bonus on land trades. ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Exodus'' f, 200 w, 100 m, 100 s, 40 sec: The player can use his allies' discharge points. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Sidirourgeion'' (Blacksmith) w, 200 sec ***''Xiphos'' (Side Arm) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Ataktoi'' (Ranged Infantry Irregulars) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Melee Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Ranged Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Prometopidion'' (Chamfron) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Ataktoi'' (Master Skirmish Infantry) f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ramged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Linothorakes'' (Laminate Linen Body Armor) w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Prometopidion'' (Chamfron) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Siderea Panoplia'' (Heroic Iron Armor): All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. **''Pyrgion'' (Guard Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Murder Holes'' w, 100 m, 40 sec: Eliminates the towers' minimal range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Sturdy foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''Teikhos'' (City Walls) s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) ***''Pylai'' (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed. ***''Pyrgos'' (Wall tower) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric walls'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. **''Kleroukhia'' (Military Colony) w, 200 m, 200 s, 300 sec: Is the Ptolemaic center, similiar to other factions' Civic Centers. Has a lesser health and territory effect, but also lesser building cost and time. ***''Syrias Gyne'' (Syrian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Rhomphaiaphoros Thrakikos'' (Thracian Mercenary Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. ***''Toxotes Syrias'' (Syrian Archer) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Hippos Hetairike'' (Companion Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. *''City Phase'' **''Phrourion'' (Fortress) s, 500 sec ***''Lithobolos'' (Siege Catapult) w, 350 s, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. Can deal splash damage. ***''Helepolis'' (Siege Tower) w, 300 m, 5 pop, 60 sec: Can garrison up to 20 infantry units to shoot up to 10 arrows. ***''Phalangites Argyraspis'' (Silver Shield Pikeman) f, 100 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry. Requires Traditional army, and can't be recuited if Reform Army is active. ***''Drepanephoros'' (Scythed Chariot) f, 100 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Heavy melee cavalry unit. Requires Traditional army, and can't be recuited if Reform Army is active. ***''Thorakites Rhomaikos'' (Romanized Heavy Swordsman) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Melee infantry unit. Requires Reform Army, and can't be recuited if Traditional army is active. ***''Seleukidon Kataphraktos'' (Seleucid Cataphract) f, 100 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 26 sec: Melee cavalry unit. Requires Reform Army, and can't be recuited if Traditional army is active. ***''Thorakismenos Elephantos'' (Armoured War Elephant) f, 250 m, 3 pop, 20 sec: Heavy melee cavalry unit. ***''Dynamis'' (Will to fight) f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Traditional army'' free: Allows to train the Silver Shield Pikeman and the Scythed Chariot. ***''Reform army'' free: Allows to train the Romanized Heavy Swordsman and the Seleucid Cataphract. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery trainers'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. ***''Nisioi'' (Nisean War Horses) f, 200 m, 60 sec: All cavalry, +20% health. ***''Parade of Daphne'' f, 500m , 60 sec: Less training time in the Fortress. **''Paradise of Daphne'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Peristyle'' (Glorious Expansion) f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. **''Bibliothikon'' (Library) m, 200 s, 200 sec: All technologies have decreased research time. ***''Hellenistic Metropolis'' m, 500 s, 60 sec: All civic centers, +100% health and capture points, and x2 default arrows. Category:Civilizations Category:Diadochi States Category:Seleucids